


Stoop

by Missy



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Rotkäppchen | Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cities, Friends With Benefits, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Red's always felt a little sorry for Wolf.  I mean, how often does the guy run around trying to get laid?





	Stoop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eidetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidetic/gifts).

Red has been living on this block for forty years, wearing the same dress and hanging out the same window every summer. The sight of Wolf hanging out on the corner trying to pick up chicks never failed to make her laugh. He had a lot going for him. Bright eyes. Big Smile. All of the usual beneficial features that made a man a hot man that both irritated and pleased her. 

But romance – much less sex – had never really worked out for him. Maybe it was because he was too needy.

Red had been with Hunter since they were in high school. She couldn’t remember what ‘needy’ felt like.

She whistled when he came to sit on the stoop. 

“Red, don’t make so much noise. You’re going to get the whole neighborhood looking.”

She rolled her eyes and whistled, the bottom of her tank-top rolling up, revealing a little bit more pudge than she’d intended to expose. “Come on, man. Loosen up. No one’s around to see, no one cares. It’s just you and me and these fuckers on the street.”

“Fuck you!” one of the neighborhood boys shouted.

“Fuck your mother!” she yelled back. Little Stevie Blanchard. She’d get him back at church on Sunday.

Wolf watched her, laughed. Things had always been special between them. “Sure. And what am I supposed to do with the rest of my afternoon.”

“You can come up and have fun with me and Hunter instead,” she said, as if she’s always and easily been able to invite men up to her place. It was impulsive and ridiculous.

Wolf got up and started for the stairs.

***

When she had one dick in her mouth and one dick in her pussy she was satisfied. 

Talk about devouring. 

But then again, with her and Hunter and Wolf, who was the pursuer and who was the pursued?


End file.
